


Curious

by manowrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Autistic Character, F/F, Futanari, Some other characters will make brief appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: Overwatch is a Military division created by the united nations to make the world a better place. Made up of people from all over the planet, it is run by Jack Morrison, Ana Amari, Angela Ziegler, Gabriel Reyes, Torbjorn Lindholm and Reinhardt Wilhelm.The new recruits include Satya Vaswani, an autistic architect and Aleksandra Zaryanova, a Russian bodybuilder turned soldier.They meet face to face when Lena invites them both to sit with her at lunch one day and as they say, the rest is history. This is their story.





	Curious

Overwatch was a new division in the United Nation military forces. Only those who qualified after a rigorous training program were selected. Among those selected was Satya Vaswani. She wasn't much of a fighter or an agent, more of an architect. Unlike fellow Overwatch recruit Jack, who was obviously a soldier. Satya hadn't met many of the recruits, other than the Swedish girl and the British girl. She liked her very much, she seemed to recall that her name was Lena. The names and faces weren't hard to remember, but the occupations were another story. Satya roamed the headquarters in order to familiarize herself with the building. She passed the mess hall, the armory and the training yard before she came to a stop at the window to the gym. A very large woman with pink hair was inside lifting weights. She wore loose fitting shorts and a very tight muscle shirt. She didn't realize she was staring until the woman made eye contact with her and winked. Satya quickly averted her gaze and made for a beeline to her lab, where ever it was.

Satya had requested her own private lab. When questioned about it, she simply answered “Working around others limits my potential,” which wasn't an outright lie. Satya will simply micromanage everything around her until perfect and she knows from experience that other people do not take kindly to her “odd” behavior. When the time comes for her to work, everything has to be perfect or else she cannot focus, having her own lab helps significantly.

It had been a few weeks since she arrived, and everyday she managed to catch the large woman in the gym. She learned that she was called Zarya. Either no one would tell her what her real name was, or no one knew. In the mess hall, she usually returns to her lab to eat, preferring to continue her work undisturbed. But today, Lena had asked if she wanted to eat with her. Satya agreed. What a mistake.

After getting her food, she found the table Lena sat at and was horrified to find Zarya sitting opposite her. Brigitte was seated to her left and Lena to her right. She sat her plate in front of her and made sure her cutlery was on her left side before she looked up at everyone.

“Greetings,” Zarya said in a heavy accent that Satya could only place as Russian.

“Namaste,” She said back before Lena started talking to everyone at the table.

Satya couldn't focus on what Lena was talking about as she noticed that Zarya kept sending looks her way. Before she knew it, it was time for everyone to return to their duties.

She bid farewell to everyone before returning to her lab.

The next day she stopped again by the gym, but did not see Zarya. When she entered her lab she immediately noticed that there was some things out of place. Which meant someone was in the lab.

“Zarya,” She spoke, tilting her head to the side when the large woman revealed herself.

“Hello.” She said.

“What are you doing here?”

“I just wished to see where you worked. Seeing as you watch me everyday, the favor must be returned.”

“I see.” Satya said as she straightened the papers on her desk before picking up her tablet.

“Why do you watch me?”

“I think you are intriguing. I would like to study you, is that okay?”

“Only if I get to study you.”

“How do you mean, aren't you a soldier?” she asked, confusion in her voice.

“I am, but this arrangement should be beneficial to the both of us, yes?”

“Precisely.” Satya nodded.

“You are allowed to study me however you like, but only if I get to do the same to you.”

“That sounds fair.”

“Alright then, I better get back to training the recruits. We can start tomorrow?”

Satya does nothing but nod. Zarya is about to leave when she turns to face her.

“Until next time, Satya.” she then left.

Satya didn't recall giving the woman her name but chose to dwell on it the next day.

The next morning, Satya went to the mess hall to get her breakfast. Upon arriving in her lab, she almost dropped her tray when she saw Zarya sitting on her desk. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

“Can you please refrain from placing your person on my work space?” Satya asked after she placed her tray on said work space, before smoothing out her dress.

“Your shirt is pretty.” Zarya said as she watched Satya straighten out her desk.

“You have my thanks,” she said as she turned back to Zarya. “Have you had breakfast?”

“I have, I wake much earlier than everyone else in order to start my workout. I'm usually one of the first to have breakfast.”

“You've completed your morning workout?” Satya had not noticed that Zarya wasn't dressed in her usual exercise attire. No she wore black spandex shorts that reached her knees and a blue form fitting muscle shirt. She let her eyes roam over the larger woman's body, her breakfast completely forgotten as she felt her loins stir.

“You should have your breakfast. We can start whenever you're finished.” Zarya said.

Satya sat behind her desk, but before she began eating she asked, “How did you know my name?”

“I noticed you watching me every morning so I asked around about you. Not many people know about you because you're in here all the time. Lena gave me your name. So what do you want to know about me?”

“Lena, she's nice.” Satya said after swallowing her food. “What is your name?”

“Aleksandra Zaryanova.”

“Aleksandra,” Satya said in her accent.

Zarya looked at her and smirked, “I like how you say my name.”

Satya smiled as she finished her food and wiped her face. “Shall we start?”

Zarya stood up and walked towards the shorter woman, “What do you want me  
to do first?”

“I would like to examine you.” Satya said before raising her hand to Zarya's arms. “What is the significance of this tattoo?”

“It's my weightlifting record. 512 kilos.”

“Impressive.” She said as she moved her hand over her muscles. She made her way down to her spandex shorts, a new discovery. “You have traditionally male reproductive organs.”

“Affirmative.”

“Fully operational?”

“Would you like to test it?”

“Not yet.” Satya said with a subtle smirk. “Are you comfortable taking off your clothes?”

“Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Comfortable with taking off your clothes?”

“I am not uncomfortable doing this.”

Zarya smiles and takes off her shirt leaving her in a sports bra and her spandex shorts. Satya walked around her getting a good look before removing her own shirt, revealing her robotic arm.

“What happened to your arm? If you don't mind me asking.”

“I was in an accident at my job several years ago.” Satya said as she came around to Zarya's front. “How did you get that scar? If you don't mind me asking.”

“I was in the war in Russia. Struck across the face with a mace.” Zarya said while keeping her eyes trained on Satya's form. The woman was just so beautiful she couldn't help herself.

“How old are you?” She asked.

“Twenty-eight.” The larger woman answered.

“Same as myself.” Satya said. “I would like you to remove your shorts. Should I remove my skirt?”

“No. Just your underthings.”

“Why not the skirt?”

“I like the skirt, but to know there is nothing underneath gets me hot and bothered.”

“Hot and bothered,” Satya whispered to herself before turning to Zarya. “You mean it makes you sexually aroused.”

Zarya nodded and removed her shorts, letting her appendage swing free before walking towards the young architect, “Indeed you do arouse me.”

“Do you always go without undergarments?”

“Only when I'm alone. Do I arouse you Satya?”

“You do.” She said as she was backed against one of her tables.

“Then take your undergarments off. Don't want to ruin them now do we?”

“That would be unfortunate.” Satya said as Zarya lifted her onto the table before removing her underwear.

She ran her hands up Satya's thighs before kissing her shoulder. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” That was the only word she could render before her lips were caught in a searing kiss.

* * *

 

That evening, Satya was sitting in Dr. Ziegler's office. She had requested a meeting with her at lunch and this was the only time she had available.

“So why have you requested to see me?” Angela asked.

“I participated in sexual intercourse in my lab this morning.”

“I see, and you came to me because you did not practice safe sex.”

“No we did not.”

“Did they finish inside?”

“Yes. She tried to remove herself but I could already feel it inside so I told her to stay as to not make things messier.”

“She?”

“Aleksandra, she said she was fully functional.”

“Ah yes, Aleksandra is very healthy.” Angela nodded, “I take it you need something to prevent pregnancy immediately?”

“Precisely.”

“I can give you a hormone called progestin, but you will have to take it to the pharmacy to get it filled. You have to take it within twenty four hours, the sooner the better.” She said as she wrote out the prescription and handed it to her.

“Thank you.”

“Now as for other contraceptives, there are many to choose from. The most effective would be abstinence but we've already crossed that bridge. I can give you an injection in your rear that lasts for three months, you can take pills, there's an IUD and there are condoms. Take your pick.”

“I think the injection would be the best choice.”

“Okay, I will have it delivered and will let you know when I have so we can get it done. Until then, either abstain or use condoms.”

“I do not think Aleksandra will appreciate abstinence”

“You can just tell her no.”

“Doctor I know you have seen Aleksandra same as you have seen me due to the monthly physicals. I am perfectly capable of telling her no. But I will not deny her.” She said as she stood up.

“I will send for you when the meds are here.”

“Thank you for your time, Doctor. It was greatly appreciated.”

“I'm always here to help.”

* * *

 

Satya was roaming her quarters when there was a knock on the door. Having just gotten out of the bath, she slipped her robe on before answering the door.

“Oh, hello.”

“Hey,” Zarya said as she held up a bottle of wine, “may I come in?”

“You may.” She said before closing the door behind her. “Aleksandra.”

“Yes?”

“If we are to continue to participate in the sex we should talk about contraception.”

“Yes, I bought condoms today. I don't really like using them but if you want to I will.”

“Just for a few weeks. I talked with Dr. Ziegler and she informed me about a number of options, I chose the injection that I would only have to take every three months.”

“Alright, so we use the condoms until you get the shot?”

“And then a few days after to make sure it takes effect. Just to be safe.”

“Just to be safe.” Zarya repeated.

“Were you actually planning on drinking that?” Satya said as she moved over to the chair Zarya was sitting in, untying her robe, revealing a breast.

“It seems my plans have changed.” She said pulling the smaller woman on her lap and kissing her.

“Did you bring the condoms?”

“No but I can go get them.” Zarya said as she moved her lips down to capture a dark nipple.

Satya arched in her arms, running her fingers through the short pink hair. She began rocking on the erection beneath her before she caught control of herself.

“I want you,” She panted before she corrected her words, “I need you but we can't do this without protection.”

“In order for me to go get them, with will have to remove yourself from my lap.” Zarya said panting.

“I will put the wine on ice while you retrieve the condoms.” Satya said as she tore herself away, nodding before she grabbed the bottle and walked away, “Yes, I will do that.”

Zarya stood and adjusted her cock before she went to her own quarters to retrieve the box of condoms. When she returned to Satya's room she found the robe discarded on the chair that she previously occupied, but Satya was nowhere to be found. She removed her clothes and opened a condom to slip it on.

“Satya.” Zarya said before a pair of arms wrapped around her body from behind.

“I'm here.” She said before as she kissed her back.

Zarya spun around and lifted Satya in her arms before kissing her. She sat down on the bed with the smaller woman in her lap. Her large hands roamed over her backside before lifting her by her thighs.

“Ready?”

“Yes, Aleks please.” Satya nearly cried before she slid down onto the large cock beneath her.

Zarya brushed her lips against the side of Satya's neck as she rolled her hips before flipping her onto her back. Zarya took hold of Satya's shapely thighs and lifted one knee to her chest, thrusting deeper into her. Satya pulled Zarya down on top of her, grazing her lips across her larger woman's chest. She could feel the tension twisting in her loins an her thighs tensed.

“Aleksandra,” Satya gasped.

“I know, let go Satya. Relax and let go.”

The two came together and Zarya rolled off of Satya before discarding the full condom. She moved to get off of the bed when a hand grabbed her arm, “Stay.”

“I'm not leaving, sweet one.” Zarya said as she went to grab a cloth from the bathroom.

She cleaned herself before washing out the cloth and taking it over to Satya to clean her up. Once done, she took her left leg and began kneading her way up. Satya watched from hooded eyes and Zarya massaged her legs.

She smiled and began speaking, “First you fascinate me with your incredible build, then you give me the best sex I've ever had in my life. To be more precise, the only sex I've had. You distract me from my duties, and then you treat me like a goddess. Why are you doing this?”

“I like it when you smile. I do this because I like you, and you are lust drunk.” Zarya said, storing that bit of information away for later.

“No, that cannot be right. No one has ever liked me. People think I'm strange.”

“Why is that?”

“Because of my being on the spectrum, I don't know how to socialize with other people. My brain cannot comprehend sarcasm and jokes. There are some emotions that I do not recognize. And I can be very obsessive and compulsive.”

“I've noticed and I like you just the way you are. You don't ever have to change.”

“You are too kind.” She yawned before her eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
